Ride of Our Lives
by allieEC
Summary: A ticket mix up leads to true love, with more then one couple. What will happen when Bella goes back home and leaves Edward? And they never see each other again. Or do they? First fanfiction, please read and review!
1. Ticket Mix Up

Chapter 1 ride of our lives

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**POV: Bella**

"Jeans, jeans, jeans, jeans, jeans, jeans…." I muttered as I stuffed my jeans into my bag.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE!" Charlie bellowed.

"Okay dad!" I called.

"Isabella!" He said.

I grabbed my suitcase and lugged it down the stairs. Me and my father were going to see my best friend Jasper. Me and him. 5 hours of sitting next to each other in business class. I will use my ipod, once that dies I will resort to books, Charlie will sit watching a movie on the back of the seat in front of him. This is what I call torture.

I reached Charlie and he took my suitcase from me. Who said chivalry is dead? I giggled when I saw my dad struggle with both our suitcases, and took mine back. We were taking a taxi to the air port so that no one would have the burden of driving us.

"Ready to see Jazz, Bells?" Charlie said once we were settled in the car.

"YES! I am so excited!" I said.

Of course I'm ready what on gods green earth could be stopping me? Nothing here in forks can stop me. I have been friendless ever since Jazz left. Besides Mike, he's been a bit too friendly. Oh Mike how will I live without him for a week! Ha-ha yeah right. I laughed and when Charlie looked at me strangely, I blushed.

************

We were at the gate to our plane and Charlie was showing the Lady our tickets.

"Um.. sir? You know you and your daughter are on different ends of the plane." The woman said.

What? Its bad enough having to sit with a silent Charlie, but with a talks-too-much stranger, much worse.

"What? No that cant be we are both in business class." Charlie said.

"Yes, you are, your daughter on the other hand is in first class." The woman said getting quite annoyed.

"Dad, first class? Can you afford that?" I whispered to him so I didn't embarrass him in case the answer was no.

"Bells as much as I love you, I didn't buy you first class," He said to me then turned to the ticket checking lady "I think you messed up our tickets I will talk to the people in my daughters seat and tell them the misunderstanding. Thank you for your time." Charlie said and rushed me into the plane.

We waited by my dads seat. He was tapping his foot from impatience.

"Dad we will figure this out," I stopped dead in my tracks, their was a beautiful man walking toward us, his eyes were gold and his hair was perfect he was in his 30's maybe 20's and he looked like he stepped out of an Abercrombie magazine. But something was off. He was white. Pure white, not pale but like paper, only he didn't look sick, just beautiful.

He stopped in front of us. He shook our hands. Cold. Extreme cold ran through me from one touch. I shivered.

"Hi my name is Carlisle." He said, his voice was so perfect.

"Charlie. This is my daughter Bella." He said trying to act tuff and cool. It wasn't working. He looked worried and intimidated.

Carlisle saw through it and smiled. I smiled at him, and he gave me a look, a look of true compassion and understanding. I didn't understand his look, but I smiled at him and he returned it.

"I think I have your ticket." I said.

"And I yours." He said.

"Yes well here is your ticket." I said.

"No I want you to sit in first class." Carlisle said and slipped into my seat. Charlie and I shared a glance as Carlisle put in headphones.

"Bella go." Charlie said.

"No dad, I will sit here you go." I said.

Charlie glanced back at Carlisle "I want to get to know this guy. He looks interesting."

"Ok dad. Bye." And I headed on up to the top. First class.

"Oh Bella?" Said a perfect voice.

I turned "Yes?" I said to Carlisle.

"My son will be seated next to you. He seventeen. His name is Edward. I think you will get along just fine." He said.

"I'm seventeen too!" I said smiling.

"Good. Off you go." He said smiling.

Now I was headed on up to first class. As I stepped into the aisle I saw the number of my seat and saw a young beautiful boy sitting on the chair next to my seat number. Edward I assumed. He had ear phones in so I walked up to him and taped his shoulder.

"AHH!" Edward screamed and jumped out of his chair completely shocked he pulled his fist back and slammed it into my face. Ow. I saw his face filled with apologies and then I smelled the blood. My nose was bleeding. I started to fall and when the hard ground should have came and where it should have been were soft warm arms. Unlike his father.

**A/N In this story Carlisle and Esme are vampires. No one else. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thx! This is my first fanfiction so ideas welcome!**

**_-allieEC**


	2. Sleep Talking With Edward

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**POV : Edward**

She was in my arms. The beautiful girl I just punched. What am I going to do? I just punched her and her nose is bleeding and no doubt Carlisle could smell the blood. But it wasn't that I was worried about, what if she hates me when she wakes up? What was her name?

I saw a gold chain hanging out from her shirt. On the end of the chain it said Bella. So her name was Bella. I want to get to know Bella.

"Edward what did you do?" Carlisle said from behind me.

"She tapped me on the shoulder and I had me headphones in and I jumped up and punched her!" I said really fast.

Carlisle put his hand on her head.

"She will be fine." He said and walked away.

I was alone again, well except for a sleeping Bella.

"Edward…So beautiful…" Bella said.

So she's a sleep talker huh.

"Bella? Who is so beautiful?" I said sarcastically.

"Edward." She said in a moan.

I chuckled.

"Well I think you're beautiful to." I said.

"Really?" Her lips pulled up into a smile. Did she really understand this?

"Yes." I said.

She snuggled into my chest. I stiffened, I just met this girl and I felt connected to her, I tightened my arms around her and she sighed happily.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled.

"For what?" I said, she was really talking to me she understood me even in her sleep!

"The pie." She responded.

Okay maybe she wasn't talking to me.

"The pie?" I said.

"My favorite. Key-lime." She said.

"Really? That's my favorite to." I said.

"Was it your birthday cake? I think not." She said.

What was she dreaming about?

"No you are correct key-lime pie was not my birthday cake. I take it as it was yours." I said.

"No it wasn't, why would you say that?" She reasoned.

I laughed.

"Just a hunch." I said.

"Yes, the hunch back of Notre Dame is a hunch back." She shifted.

"Oh." I said smiling.

"Did you say no? I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong." She said.

"I know you're not, you don't seem to be that kind of person." I said.

My leg was falling asleep, so I shifted. Bella's eyes popped open, when she saw my face she said

"Did you punch me?"

"Yes but I, I mean, I apologize, 'cuz I, I mean I just wish I," She cut me off

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt so much anymore." She said, the yawned.

"Go back to sleep." I said.

"I should probably get off of your lap now." She said and squirmed. I didn't want her off my lap but I didn't want her to think I just liked that a girl was sitting on me, so I unwillingly unwound my arms from her body and watched her clime into her seat.

"You were more comfortable." I looked over at her, fast asleep. I chuckled and got up and put a blanket on her. When my hand touched her bare arm she said "Stay" into her seat. I wanted to but instead I kissed her hand gently, and pried her fingers away from my hand.

"I cant." I said sadly.

"You can do anything." She said.

"If only." I said.

"You are very sweet, Edward." She mumbled.

I smiled and sat back down in my seat, praying she would wake up soon so I could talk to the beautiful girl sitting beside me.


	3. Metting The Siblings

Bella POV

"Ahhhh!" I yawned and put my arms over my head and stretched.

"Hi." Edward said. Lets just say I wasn't expecting that.

"AHH!" I jumped out of my seat but I was buckled so I was pulled back down, but Edward was leaning on the button that makes my chair go back so I flew back down and I screamed the whole way down, there was a pull on my shirt so I looked down, I saw a blanket. Huh. Must have been the blanket.

I looked over at Edward. He blinked at me. Then he smiled crookedly at me and burst out laughing. While he was having his little laughter fit I pulled the blanket off but I stayed in the down position. I waited until Edward calmed down. He finally did.

"You know its really not good to laugh at people you just met and it really wasn't that funny." I said.

He turned towards me and then blushed a deep scarlet. Then he turned away.

"Bella look down." Edward said.

I did. My shirt was stuck in the seatbelt. That wasn't the worst part, when I had pulled back my shirt stayed in the seatbelt. My whole chest wasn't covered, my bra was showing and Edward had seen it.

"Oh! Don't turn yet!" I said. I tried to pull out my shirt from the seatbelt. Shoot. It wasn't coming out.

"Come on come on! Pull out pull out!" I muttered.

"Bella, do you need help?" Edward said.

"I'm still, still, umm, uh, exposed." I stuttered still trying to pull out my shirt.

He turned.

"Edward!" I screamed I folded my arms over my chest.

He smiled. "I'm not a pig. I'm extremely offended that you think just because you're, um, uh, exposed, that I will be drooling over you. Maybe I can assist you in some way." He leaned towards me, "Now unfold your arms and let me see."

"See what?" I asked. Did he want to see me or help me?

"Bella, unfold your arms." He said.

I hesitantly unfolded my arms, was he a pig or a gentlemen? His eyes were locked on mine as he lowered his head to look at the seatbelt. He slowly moved his hands towards the seatbelt. His eyes were still on mine. He slowly lowered his eyes, his hair was so perfect I wanted to run my fingers through it, so bad, I slowly lifted my hand, so tempting, I was an inch away, then he spoke and I pulled my hand back.

"Well lets try unbuckling it, ok?" I felt his hands moving by the buckle. The seatbelt unbuckled, I pulled my shirt up over my bra, to see a horrifying surprise. My shirt had a giant hole in it.

"Oh, crap." I said looking at my stomach and my belly button through the hole.

"I see your stomach." Edward said, looking right into my eyes. Then he smiled crookedly. The smile. That smile. It made me melt.

"Really? I had no idea. I thought that was my leg." I said smiling.

He chuckled.

"Want my shirt?" He said.

"But then _you_ will be half-naked." I said, not minding that mental picture.

"You know this is a button up shirt I have a t-shirt underneath." He said, then he lightly tapped my nose "Silly Bella." He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to me.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and take my shirt off and put yours on." I said.

"Okay." He said.

As I walked to the bathroom, I saw Carlisle and smiled at him. I moved Edwards shirt so it covered my stomach.

"Why do you have my son's shirt?" Carlisle asked.

I moved Edwards shirt so he could see the hole.

"Because I ripped mine, and he offered." I shrugged.

"I see." He said.

"Are you and Charlie getting along." I asked.

"Yes we are getting along just fine we are actually becoming friends." He said.

"Good well I have to go change." I said.

I walked into the bathroom, took my shirt off and slipped Edwards on and then I buttoned it. Edward was in shape but his shirt was way too big, probably because he was ripped.

I walked out towards Edward.

"My shirt looks better on you then it does on me." Edward said giving me a once-over.

I blushed. He might have been joking but he looked sincere.

"Ha. Yeah I look great in boys shirts. Didn't you hear? It's the new style." I said.

He smiled crookedly and my whole thought processes was stopped. I melted.

*****************************************************************

Edward POV

She really did look good in my shirt. She was wearing my shirt. Her skin was touching something that had touched mine. Wow.

"So where are you headed?" Bella asked. Her words were so smooth and perfect.

"I'm going back home. My father had to take a trip for his job and he invited me along." I said.

"Oh." She responded.

"So are you going back home?" I asked praying she would say yes so that we lived in the same state.

"Oh, no, my father and I are going to see my best friend Jasper. He moved away 2 years ago. We really close, so he might be moving back to Forks." She said.

"Oh. That's great. My father and I are also looking forward to seeing my sister Alice and my brother Emmett. They are meeting us at the gate so word to the wise if you meet them, Alice will be bouncing of the walls happy to meet you, and Emmett will make you so embarrassed you will blush harder then ever before." I said to her.

She blushed a deep scarlet.

"Prepare for landing. Please put all tray tables in upright position and turn off electronics thank you for choosing United…." The voice droned on and on but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. She was brushing her long brown hair.

When we landed Bella turned to me.

"Goodbye Edward." She said, she looked sad.

"Yeah." I said, if I said anymore I would start yapping and I wouldn't let her go.

She took two steps, closing the space between us, she kissed my cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug then let her go.

"How about I walk you to the gate. And get your luggage with you." I said not wanting to leave her.

"I would like that." She said.

I held out my arm and smiled, she took it and giggled.

"I'm meeting my dad by the gate." She said.

"Okay." We grabbed our luggage from the luggage carrier.

"Lets go meet Alice, Emmett and Josh." I said not quite remembering Bella's friends name.

She started laughing so hard she was shaking.

"Its Jasper! He hates when people call him Josh." She said still laughing.

"My apologies." I said.

We looked around Bella searching for Jasper and me, searching for Alice and Emmett. That's when I saw them, Alice on Emmett's shoulders holding a sign that said Big Brother while Emmett held a sign that said Little Bro. I smiled and ran to them leaving Bella to find Jasper.

Once Alice saw me she poked Emmett and started bouncing up and down and she looked like a complete spaz.

"Emmett! Emmett! Let me down! I see Edward! I SEE EDWARD!!!!" She screeched, I could hear her and I was far away.

I laughed as I watched the seen unfold in front of me.

Emmett started looking for me, he was violently twisting and turning, so Alice started to tumble off, Emmett tried to catch Alice but he ended up falling to. So Alice and Emmett were on the ground tangled up in each other trying to get up to reach me.

I was now standing over them laughing really hard.

"Get off of me Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"What? You think I want to be on top of _my own sister_!" He yelled back.

"But your big! Emmyoffame!" Alice yelled the last words really fast. I was still doubling over in laughter.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Emmett yelled, he got up, bent down and lifted Alice in one arm. He put her over his head very carefully then yelled to me

"Eddie, go long!" Emmett was smiling like crazy.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN! I WILL CAUSE YOU PAIN!" Alice yelled at him.

I knew Emmett wouldn't listen so I prepared to catch Alice. Emmett threw Alice to me.

I was now hugging my sister.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"HI! HI! HI! HI! I missed you! How are you? Did you have fun? Did you miss me? Were you going to call me at all? Why did you let Emmett trough me? Want to help me kill Emmett or do you want to watch? Did you meet a girl?" She said while she hugged me.

"I'm glad you're alright." I said and smiled.

"I am, but in about ten minutes from now we will be in the hospital because our beloved brother accidentally got hit by a car… and I was driving...oops….oh Emmett?" Alice found Emmett and started chasing after him.

"Call the Union!" Emmett yelled.

Someone was laughing. A beautiful laugh I turned to see Bella watching Emmett and Alice. There was a man standing next to her, Jasper I'm assuming. A spasm of jealousy shot through me, she had her arm draped around his shoulders and his arm was wrapped around her waist. That was supposed to be me. What am I saying? She's not mine! I mean I want her to be. Edward! You just met her stop thinking like that. Jasper and her are just friends. She told me that. Didn't she? But even if they weren't why would that matter?

I walked over to meet Jasper I was nervous.

"Why do you look nervous?" Jasper asked.

Now I was mad at him, what was he lord of emotions?

"Now you look kind of mad." He said.

"Jasper, stop. This is Edward." Bella said.

"Oh the guy you like." Jasper said. Bella's face turned red and she looked away from me and punched Jasper in the arm.

She liked me!

"Edward, Jasper, Jasper, Edward." She said.

We shook hands.

"So that's your brother and sister?" Jasper asked watching Alice throwing her shoes at Emmett.

"Yeah. Emmett and Alice." I said.

"Your sister's cute." He said.

"She would like to hear that. Oh and I'm her big brother, you hurt her I hurt you." I said.

"Got it." He said.

Alice and Emmett were walking toward us now.

"So is this the girl?" Alice said.

"A girl?" Emmett said.

"Remember my word to the wise?" I muttered to Bella.

She nodded.

"Well, get ready." I muttered.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi1 Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Alice! Your pretty! Can I do your hair? We are going to be best friends I know it!" She turned towards Jasper and stuttered "H-h-i I'm I'm Alice. Who are you? Your cute."

"I'm Jasper, your cute too." He said and smiled.

Alice was now bouncing.

"Yeah, I'm Emmett." Emmett said to Bella.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella." Bella said.

"Cool. So I hear you and Edward are getting married and your already pregnant. Tisk, tisk, pregnant before the wedding, Bella's moving in on Edward! We though he was gay. He went trough all the signs, no girlfriends, polite, and worst of all he never ate anything with calories!" He said in mock horror.

Bella started out blushing and ended up laughing.

I was glaring at Emmett the whole time.

Alice and Jasper were off in their own little world. Whatever world that was, it involved lots of sequels from Alice and Jasper showing Alice his muscles.

"Hey kids!" Charlie shouted, I had met him while Bella was sleeping.

Charlie and Carlisle were walking together.

"Lets go grab a bite to eat together." Charlie said.

"Jasper! Great to see you, kid!" Charlie gave Jasper a one armed hug.

"Daddy!" Alice squealed and ran to Carlisle, she ran into his open arms and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." Carlisle said.

"Hey dad." Emmett said.

"Son." Carlisle nodded toward him.

"Lets go eat and get acquainted with each other!" Charlie said.

"Oh, Bella and Edward have more then acquaintance on their minds." Emmett said.

"What was that?" Charlie said without turning.

"Nothing!" Bella and I said at the same time.

This was going to be a long lunch. Not that, that was a bad thing, I had Bella.

I smiled.

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope it was worth the wait! Please please please review! review! thanks! **

**Allie**


	4. The Lunch

Edward POV

"Heads!" Emmett yelled. We were playing heads or tails for the isle seat in the booth for lunch.

"Fine I get tails." I said.

"No fighting boys, who ever wins, wins." Carlisle said as he flipped the coin.

"Tails!" He yelled.

"Mwahahahaha!" Emmett yelled as he slid into the isle seat of the booth. Next to Bella.

"Scat." I said to Emmett.

"Oh! I love that book." He pulled out a menu and started reading it.

"Fine." I said as I slid in next to Carlisle and Alice slid in next to me and Jasper next to her.

"What are you getting Bella?" Emmett asked Bella.

"I don't know. Maybe the mushroom ravioli or fish stir fry, but that sounds weird so I think I will go with mushroom ravioli." Bella said, she was cute when she talked and pondered.

"I will get that too," Emmett slammed down the menu and turned to Bella "Bella I feel like I've known you for a long time, and I only do this to people I like, I am challenging you to arm wrestling. Well its not a challenge for me, but it is for you!" He said and put his elbow on the table.

Bella smiled.

"Your on!" She placed her hand in his.

"Jasper and Alice, can count." Emmett said smiling a devious smile.

"One." Jasper said and turned to look at Alice.

"Two." Alice said staring at Bella.

"Three! GO!!!!!" They both yelled.

Uh-Oh. What if Emmett hurts my Bella. I mean Bella.

"Emmett, don't hurt her!" I said protectively, Bella's hand was almost touching the table, but she was thinking, she wasn't in pain but her expression was, thinking.

"Don't worry Edward," Alice said leaning into Jasper, while he just sat there surprised by her boldness, "Bella is going to win."

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked her.

"Just a feeling." She said sinking deeper into Jasper. He looked at me. I nodded he smiled at me and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Alice winked at me. Jasper was now hers.

"Hey look! That's girls top fell off!" Bella yelled.

Emmett turned and when he did Bella slammed his hand down on the table.

"Victory is mine!" Bella yelled!

Carlisle and Charlie stared at Bella then started laughing. I looked at Emmett's dumbfounded face and I started laughing.

"Where's the girl?" Emmett asked.

Bella smiled.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Emmett slouched down in his seat and pouted.

"Good job Bella." I said to her smiling.

"All in a days work." She said.

"Bells can you and Emmett move? Carlisle and I are getting our own table its to crowded in here." Charlie asked Bella. If they left I would be able to sit next to Bella! Pssh I'm not excited.

"Ok. Emmett scoot." She said.

"Ok." He said. Charlie and Carlisle got out and Bella and Emmett slid back in.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said.

Emmett put his head in between ours and yelled

"HI!"

"Are you mentally ill?" Bella asked him.

"We are still getting that checked out." Alice said.

"Yeah well we are still trying to see if you're a dwarf or just short." Emmett said.

"I resent that! I'm tall! Your just…extra tall!" She said and turned her face into Jasper's chest dramatically.

"Get me a coke." She mumbled hardly understandable.

"Ok sweetie." Jasper said very sarcastically.

"Hi my name is Kate and I will be your waitress tonight." We all turned and stared at Alice.

"Um.. I will have a coke, and Alice will too." Bella said pointing to Alice as she spoke.

Almost as if reading Emmett's mind I said.

"Two more too. One for me and one for Emmett." I said

"Thanks bro." He said.

"I will have one coke also." Jasper said.

"Five cokes coming right up." Kate said scribbling on her notebook, she looked up at Emmett and winked.

"Oh god." Emmett muttered.

"Alice how did you know she was coming?" Bella asked her.

"She does that all the time Bella." Emmett said.

"Oh." Bella said.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" Jasper asked stroking Alice's hair with the hand that was not wrapped around her waist.

Alice jumped up and said "Truth or dare!"

"NO!" Bella and I said at the same time.

"Babies." Emmett and Jasper said.

"Fine. Lets play would you rather." Alice said.

"Okay! I'm sitting next to Alice!" Bella screeched.

We all starred at her that was out of character for her.

"Yay!" Alice yelled, she sat up and Jasper frowned while removing his hand from her waist.

Bella gave me an exasperated look then she took me off guard by hopping into my lap and back out of it so she could sit next to Alice.

"Explain how to play please, ladies." I said.

"I give you two options, you have to say witch one you rather do," Alice started.

"But at the end of the game the people surrounding you have to remember one of the things you said you would do, and they dare you to do it, you have one pass with the dare," Bella continued.

"But if you pass the same person dares you to do something else, and you cant pass." Alice finished.

"Got it?" Bella and Alice asked.

"Nope, lets play!" Emmett said.

"Okay me and Bella first. We are a team. You don't have to be on a team but you can if you want, the team thing is, one person thinks of one option and the other person thinks of the other," Alice started.

"Alice and I will be good at this because we are already finishing each others sentences." Bella finished.

"Fine me and Eddie are partners." Emmett said.

"What about me?" Jasper asked.

"Join the boys team we will still beat you, no worries." Alice said.

"Yay!" Jasper and Emmett said, their voice dripping in a sarcastic tone.

Alice stuck her tongue out at them.

"Okay, Edward, would you rather shave and old guys back or," Bella started,

"Kiss Bella!" Alice squealed. Uh-Oh, if I say the truth, kiss her, she will think I'm weird, but if I say shave a guys back she might get offended. And I really did not want to shave a guys back.

I looked at Bella, she was turned away from me but she was blushing a deep scarlet.

"Kiss Bella." I said staring at her waiting for her reaction.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Our turn!" Emmett said.

"Alice, would you rather eat a spider," Jasper started.

"Ew." Alice said.

"Or give up shopping for a week." Emmett finished.

"EAT A SPIDER!" Alice yelled.

We all laughed, but Alice seemed truly angry.

"Emmett, would you rather kiss our waitress," Alice started.

"She's not my type." Emmett said.

"Or not talk to Alice for a week." Bella finished.

"Alice will be mad if I pick that one but I really don't want to kiss our waitress. Alice!! Would you forgive me if I picked Bella's choice?" Emmett asked.

Alice looked shocked, "You really want to ignore me?" Now she looked hurt.

"No I would rather kiss the waitress!!!" Emmett said.

Alice smiled.

"Thanks." She said to him.

Our waitress came back with our cokes and asked if we were ready to order, she turned to Emmett,

"What can I get you?" She asked, flirting with him.

"Advil." Emmett said looking disgusted at her obvious attempt to be seducing.

"He will have the mushroom ravioli and so will I." Bella said to the waitress.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett muttered.

"Sure, sure." Bella said.

"Blackened chicken, please." I said.

"Ooo, me too!" Alice said.

"Salmon." Jasper said.

"Comin right up." She looked at Emmett longer then necessary so he said,

"Don't forget that Advil."

"Sir?" Kate said.

"Just go." Alice said.

"Ok ma'am."

When the waitress was gone Alice said,

"How old does she think I am, calling me ma'am." She sighed "Waitresses."

"Yes, well anyway _ma'am_ lets continue." Bella said.

Alice glared at her and Bella giggled.

"Bella would you rather go on a date with Emmett," Jasper started,

"Or," Emmett put his arm around my shoulders, "our boy Edward! Now I know its not a hard choice but please, let him down easy." I glared at Emmett.

"Edward." Bella blurted out, then put her hand over her mouth.

I smiled at her, she smiled back shyly.

YES! Bella wants to go out with me! I mean, Bella might say yes if I ask her out!

"Woweee! Bella! Who woulda thunk? Oh wait me!" Emmett said, "You have a big freaky crush on Edward."

"At least I can arm wrestle!" Bella said.

"You cheated!" Emmett said.

"Now, now, Emmett don't go making up stories, just to make you feel better." Bella said.

"Whatever. Time for the dare part of the would you rather." Emmett said.

"Not yet!" Alice said.

"Yes, yet!" Emmett said.

"Okay, fine but I didn't get one and neither did Jasper." Alice said.

"We will make up dares for you guys." I said. Alice smiled at me.

"I dare Bella to kiss Edward and if you say pass I will dare you to… Kiss Alice! Your choice." Emmett said.

"Fine I will kiss Edward!" Bella said.

I was about to kiss my angel.

Bella POV

I hesitated looking at Edward, but he smiled, like he wanted me to kiss him. I sat on my knees on the booth and put my hands on Edwards's shoulders, and then I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips gently to his warm lips.

"Now you have to stay like that for ten Mississippi." Emmett said.

But by then I wasn't paying attention to Emmett, I was kissing Edward! I met him today and I was kissing him! His lips were turned up against mine so I knew he was smiling. Our lips were pressed together and he wasn't stopping us!

Someone cleared their throat.

"Um guys, the dare is over you can stop now." Emmett said.

Edward growled, I giggled, I didn't want to stop either, but I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Go Bella!" Alice giggle-yelled. I smiled at her.

"So Edward." I said.

"That was nice." He said.

He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Ok love birds, dare me now!" Alice demanded.

I looked at Edward, he knew what I was thinking, so he nodded.

"Kiss Jasper." We both said.

Alice smiled.

**A/N There you go Bella and Edward kiss!!! Please review and tell me how you think Alice's and Jasper's first kiss should go! (Sorry it took so long! I will try and update quiker next time!!)**

**Allie**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated! Just to let you know I will be very soon! I have already started writing the next chapter and that is the last chapter of fun. Because then I'm going to start the plot! Dun dun dun! Okay I also need comments saying if the plot should be (when you review you can just put the number you think it should be and if it is number four I promise to read it no matter how long it is!):**

**Edward falls in love with vampire Victoria. She turns evil and finds Bella and possibly turns her.**

**Bella falls for Human James and he is mean or something and Edward is jealous.**

**Bella is being Hunted by mates Victoria and James. (vampires) And has to get turned by Carlisle to be saved.**

**4. Write what you think should happen! I'm willing to write what you think if you are willing to share your ideas with me!**

**Also I need ideas on how Jasper and Alice's relationship should continue. I've already written how they kiss so I'm good with that part but I need to know if they should become vampires as well.**

**Also All you Emmett and Rose lovers out there I need ideas for their relationship, I admit I'm focusing more on Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper but if you want I can write a whole chapter about them.**

**Thanks for reading! Again, sorry 'm taking so long to update but it will be soon! But I need ideas for the plot! Thanks again…**

**Allie.**

**Oh and if you made it this far in the authors note…you're the best!**


	6. French Talking

Edward POV

"YEAH!!" Emmett yelled.

Alice was still smiling but turning towards Jasper.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Well…uhh..." Jasper said.

"What? Are you gay? Do you like men?" Emmett pondered.

Huh. What if he was?

Jasper put his hands on either sides of Alice's face and smashed his mouth to hers.

"YEAH! YEAH!" Emmett yelled.

I looked over at Bella. She was smiling. I couldn't stop watching her face, her smile slowly slipped from her face and her expression turned from happy to disgusted, she turned away from Alice and Jasper, just to see me staring at her. I turned away.

"Use those lips baby! Uh, uh! Use um! Use um!" Emmett said.

I smiled at my barbaric brother. I turned to looked at Alice…and quickly turned away.

Alice and Jasper were getting a little too into this kiss.

"Umm… now's when I turn away. I'll give you guys a little privacy." Emmett said.

Alice and Jaspers kiss was to much for even Emmett to handle.

_**You're my best friend…..**_

_**That I've ever had!  
**_

_**Been with you for a long time….**_

_**You're my sunshine…**_

_**And I want you to know….**_

Alice's phone was ringing.

She pulled away from Jasper.

"One moment please." She said like an angle.

She flipped open the phone and put her ear to it.

"WHAT!" She yelled into it.

She listened.

"You could have picked a better time to call….really?....That sucks.....Im at a restaurant….yeah…..come on over…..okay…Bye Rose…..oh!....yeah!...See you soon!" Alice hung up.

"Rose is coming!" Alice squealed.

"Rose? Who's Rose? Alice, we tell each other everything and I don't know who "Rose" is?" Emmett said.

"Oh, Em she's my best friend, I just didn't think you needed to know her, you know?"

Alice said.

"How could you?" Emmett asked, honestly hurt.

I put an arm around my brother. He may be big and tuff but he was still a big mush ball.

"Its okay bro. Alice didn't mean not to tell you." I said.

"Emmett really, don't be a baby. Your still my best friend!" Alice said.

"Hey! What about me?" I said offended. What? I leave for a vacation with my vampire father and suddenly Emmett and Alice are the best of friends? Twerps.

They all ignored me,

"Then why is her ring tone "You're my best friend" and mine is "Ghost Busters"?" Emmett said.

"Your ring tone on her phone is ghost busters?" Bella said giggling. Jasper was smiling widely.

I gave them quizzical looks.

"Inside joke." They both said and burst out laughing.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

Bella shook he head.

I took her word for it.

"I'm leaving." Emmett declared.

"What? Emmett! Stay you will get to meet Rosalie! She will be here in a sec." Alice said.

"No!" Emmett got up from the booth.

"Look at the door! There she is now!" Alice squeled.

I looked to see who she was pointing at. It was a breathtaking blonde.

Emmett look. The he sat back down.

"Okay. I'll stay." He said.

Then our food came.

Emmett groaned.

"Hi." Kate said to Emmett.

"Bye." Emmett said leaning around Kate to get a better look at Rosalie.

Kate stomped off and Rosalie took her place.

"Bella?" Rosalie said, bewildered.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

"Holy crap!" Bella and Rose yelled. Bella slid out of the seat and hugged Rose.

"Its so good to see you!" Rose said to Bella.

"You too!" Bella said.

"Jasper!" Rose yelled.

"Rose!" Jasper yelled back and joined the group hug.

Alice looked unsurprised and joined the hug.

However, Emmett and I were utterly surprised.

"Do you feel like everyone is intentionally making us look bad?" Emmett said.

"Ready?" I asked Emmett smiling.

"Lets do it!" Emmett yelled. He slid out of the booth with me right behind him.

"Emmett!" I bellowed.

"Edward!" He yelled back.

We hugged each other.

"Its so good to see you!" I said.

"You too!" He said.

Everyone started laughing, at our failing attempt to copy them.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice giggled. She smacked him on his chest.

"Ow! My man boob!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Your…what?" Bella asked.

"I'm a man, a I have a lump, therefore is a man boob." He said showing off his "man boob" like Vana White shows off letters.

Oh, how I love my brother.

"Strange…." Murmured Rose.

"He is, isn't he?" Alice mumbled staring at Emmett in awe.

Bella nodded still starring at Emmett.

"They talk about me like I'm not here." Emmett mumbled to me as we slid into the

booth.

"Girls always do that to you." I said.

"Hey!" Emmett mumbled.

I laughed heartily.

Alice POV

Time to shine. I'm going to show Jasper my special talent. He will be so jealous! I'm going to randomly speak French.

"Bonjour Jasper." I said. Edward started laughing. He knew what I was doing. I winked, that was code for play along. He knew French too. We both knew it from going on so many trips with dad. Emmett never caught on. He's a snufalufagus. **(snuff-a-luff-a-gis)**

"Uhh… Hi. What's with the sudden interest in French?" Jasper asked putting his arm around me. The spot he touched tingled.

I smiled mischievously.

"Ses vraiment pas que soudainement." I said. **(Alice said: Its really not that sudden)**

"Oui. Alice et moi sommes les êtres doués." Edward said. I laughed. Edward Smiled. **(Edward said: Yes Alice and I are talented beings.)**

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked.

""Je sais seulement un peu français. Je n'ai eu peu de ce que vous avez dit." Bella said. Wow. She had a great accent. Edward looked amazied. They are so meant to be…..i'm going to set them up! Edward so like her he's just too much of a gentlemen to admit it. **(Bella said: I know only a little french. I only got some of what you said.)**

"Vous savez anglaise?" Edward exclaimed. **(Edward said: You know French?)**

"Okay…stop." Jasper said smiling. Hes so cute! I have to get Bella to tell me all his secrets!

"Seul un petit peu." Bella said to Edward. **(Bella said: Only a wee bit) **

They were in there own little world. Told you they were cute together. ALICE KNOWS ALL!

I turned to Jasper.

"Vous prenez-moi la météo shopping vous le vouliez ou non." I said smiling. **(Alice said: Your taking me shopping whether you like it or not.)**

Bella translated for Jasper.

"Okay sweets." Jasper said. My heart did a little flip.

"Why are they speaking in French?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"It's supposed to be the langue of love right?" Emmett asked her. Where was he going with this?

Rose nodded.

"Well not anymore apparently it's the langue of the pixies and prudes." Emmett said.

Bella, Edward, and I glared at him.

Rose giggled.

"Snufalufagus." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Rose want to share my food?" I said trying to hide the fact that I had just said snufalufagus.

"Sure, thanks Alice." Rose smiled at me.

We all finished eating without much conversation and the when we were all done we left the restaurant, with Rose tailing along. Charlie had decided to go to the hotel and get the rooms for Jasper himself and Bella. Dad decided to go to work early. So the only cars left were Jaspers and Rose's. Bella, Edward, and I went in Jasper's. Emmett followed Rose to her car, following along like a little puppy.


	7. Emmett

**A/N Hi! Here's the next chapter oh and should I do some chapters from Jaspers point of view? Review! You get a cupcake if you do! Unless you prefer cookies…**

**Disclamer: SM owns all…sadly.**_**  
**_

Emmett POV

I shouldn't have.

I knew that.

I wasn't going to.

I didn't want too.

Well, I guess I did want to.

But I still shouldn't have.

But I'm Emmett, enough said.

I was just walking next to the blonde beautiful girl. That's when I had the Emmett impulse. The mood was love-y dove-y because Alice and Jasper were having a simple, sweet kiss goodbye. Plus Edward had just kissed Bella's cheek goodbye. We were waiting for her dad, so it would be a while. But we were waiting outside and… it was cold.

Oh no, Edward wrapped his jacket around Bella.

That was just the first act of chivalry.

Then the second was more romantic, Jasper saw Alice shiver, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist she smiled and turned to kiss his nose.

I saw Rose fold her arms and shiver, she glanced at me.

She's not mine, I really didn't have the right, but I can't stop an Emmett impulse.

I shrugged of my Jacket and put it on her shoulders, she smiled at me.

Oh but that's not all. I had outdone Edward, but now its time to outdo Jasper.

I sat down on the Bench behind me and pulled Rose down on my lap.

She squealed on her small fall down to my lap.

Bella laughed.

"Didn't think I'd let you freeze, did you?" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered.

"No…" Rosalie giggled.

I love her giggle.

And that's when it happened, I couldn't stop myself.

I turned her around on my lap and kissed her.

Not on her nose.

Not on her mouth.

On her cheek.

She was different, special, if you will. I'm taking it slow.

"Aw, you cheek smells awesome!" I yelled.

"It's this new moisturizer I used." Rose smiled.

She's perfect, if you will.

Man! I sound so sophisticated….its scaring me.

**Bella POV**

"No, Jazz your butt looks better in those jeans." I said throwing the blue jeans at him.

"But my legs look better in these. They look like muscular sausages, toned not fat, sausages." Jasper said looking at his legs.

"I don't think Alice will be paying attention to your legs…." I started.

Jasper turned to look at me. Then he pulled off the jeans he had on and put on the ones that made his butt look good. We were best friends so it's okay for Jasper to change in front of me. Besides, he was wearing boxers...

We were sitting in my hotel room, and I was helping Jasper get ready for his date with Alice. Edward had already left…I'm sad.

I sat in one of the hotel chairs and watched Jasper pick a shirt.

"Help." He whimpered showing me the shirts he was picking from.

I laughed. He looked so helpless, so nervous.

"The black one." I said. He put it on.

"I look good!" he said.

"Yes. Yes you do." I said.

"Thanks for helping me!" He yelled and threw his arms around me. I giggled and put my arms around him.

I patted his back.

"Sure, sure." I said.

"I'm soooo excited!" Jasper said.

"I'm happy for you." I mean I am but really I'm not that happy right now, actually I'm quite sad.

"No your not, your not happy, your sad." Jasper stated with a worried expression on his face.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Emmett's coming over to your room to say by to you, Alice is waiting downstairs, I'm going to go and I will be home no later then 10. I will come to your room. See ya then!" Jasper gave me a quick hug and bounded out the door.

"Finally, quiet." I mumbled. I plopped down onto my bed and started to think.

Edward was so handsome, and he made me feel different kind of bubbly and tingly inside and I just, I don't know I wish I could see him again. I mean he kissed me! Well it was a dare, but he still did it. But it was a dare. But he didn't try to stop the kiss, and he smiled after it, god! He's so confusing! I am so going to talk to Jasp-

"I could while away the hours conferring with the flowers, consulting with the rain." My silence was broken by the sound of Emmett skipping towards my room.

"My head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching, if I only had a brain!"

Emmett was in my doorway now.

"I'd unravel any riddle. For any individ'l, in trouble or in pain!" He held up his arm and belted the last note.

"With the thoughts you'd be thinking', you could be another Lincoln, if you only had a brain!" I sang to Emmett he smiled and walked towards me.

He gave me a big smile and kissed my cheek.

"Beautiful, Dorothy, beautiful." Emmett praised.

"You too, Scarecrow, you too." I said kissing his cheek.

"Join me for a trip to go see the Wizard?" Emmett said.

"Sure." I said.

We linked arms and skipped out of my room with Emmett saying

"Bum-Dee-skip-tee! Bum-Dee-skip-tee! Bum-dee-skip-tee!"

And me saying

"Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum." In a low voice.

When we reached the "Wizards" door (Rose) Emmett got jumpy.

"Never mind I will see the "Wizard" later!" Emmett yelled and pulled me back to my room.

"Okay! Ohhhh! Emmett slow down!" I screamed in the hallway.

"Never!" Emmett yelled.

When we reached my room Emmett plopped down heavily on my bed.

"Okay, what's up with you and Rose?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He looked embarrassed.

"Do we _have_ to talk about it?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, But you will tell me later." I said. Emmett was staying in the hotel…Edward went home.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett mumbled into my pillow.

"Okay, so what's with the new fascination with the wizard of oz?" I asked him.

"It sno tfew. Ease!" Emmett yelled into my pillow.

I pulled up his head by his hair and held it up in the air.

"Say that again." I said to him.

"It's not new. Jeez!" Emmett yelled.

I still held his head up.

"This is painful." Emmett said.

I dropped his head.

"Ow! Don't cry man, you'll give yourself awayyyy!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh jeez. Jasper come back! Save me!" I yelled to the ceiling.

"He can't hear you!" Emmett sang as he threw me over his shoulder.

This is going to be a long night.

"Were back- what in the name of all that is good and holy is going on here?" Jasper said.

Emmett turned, I was over his shoulder and he didn't have a shirt on. I can see how this looks wrong, but he had just spilled something on his shirt so he took it off and then I told him his mussels looked bigger with a shirt on and he threw me over his shoulder yelling at me to take it back.

"This is not what it looks like!" I yelled.

"That's what people say and then it turns out to be exactly what it looks like." Jasper said to me. I frowned.

Emmett put me down.

"Yeah, um… here's what happened, Bella realized her love for me, ripped my shirt off with her teeth and I threw her over my shoulder." Emmett said.

WHAT?!?!?

"Don't worry Jazz Emmett's kidding. He spilled something on his shirt and he took it off and I told him his mussels looked smaller. He got mad and threw me over his shoulder yelling at me to take it back." I said.

"Wait, so your confession for our love was a… a…. lie?" Emmett fake cried.

Alice put her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

Jasper was looking at Emmett in awe.

I rubbed Emmett's back while he fake cried, witch was actually kind of strange considering he didn't have a shirt on. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Look at Alice and Jasper." He whispered in my ear.

They were in their own little world completely ignoring us.

"Well, it's nice to know how things work around here." I turned towards Emmett, "I'm his friend for his whole life, and now he meets a girl and the girl is more important then me."

"Well, she is Alice." Emmett said to me.

I nodded.

Alice slowly turned to glare at Emmett.

"You're not on her good side today, huh?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Not quite." Emmett mumbled to me.

Alice turned back to Jasper.

"Well I will see you tomorrow." Alice said to Jasper.

"Okay." Jasper leaned down and gently kissed Alice's lips.

"Bye." Alice giggled as she left.

Jasper shut my door behind her.

"Oh. Hi Emmett." Jasper said.

"Sup, my man?" Emmett yelled as he put back on his shirt. Only it wasn't his shirt it was one of Jaspers.

"Hey that's my shirt." Jasper said.

"Yes. Yes it is." Emmett said as he left my room.

"So, how was your date?" I asked.

"Fun." Jasper smiled.

**A/N Okay this was kind of a random chapter but I think in the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead 7 years to when they are all 25 and living on there own, but I'm not sure. Anyway please review ! Thanks for reading!**

**AllieEC**

**Oh! Thank you to ****animewolf8 for all you reviews! **


	8. Edward

**A/N- I'm sorry! I had tests and school work to take care of, softball games to play in, and when I finally wrote the next chapter (really long one too) I was about to post it and BAM! I lost my jump drive, so I am attempting another chapter that probably will not be as good as the first attempt but…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**7 YEARS LATER **

**BEllA POV**

"Jasper! Rose! Jasper! Rose! Jasper Rose!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!" Jasper yelled from his room in the apartment that Rose, Jasper and I shared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Rose yelled.

"O.K god calm down! Jasper Alice called shes waiting for you at your Tux fiting and Rose you and I need to go pick out dresses for the wedding. Alice wants yours to be red or a dark green and mine to be dark or light blue." I yelled.

Jasper and Alice were getting married in two days and Jasper was just finishing up moving out. I am the maid of honor and Edward is the best man. Edward…I haven't seen him in seven years. Edward lives with his father and is studying to become a doctor. But I am getting ahead of myself…let me explain what happened before we all left each other. Alice predicted four things would happen but she only told me, number one Alice and Jasper would get married, check! Number two Emmett and Rosalie would fall in love, check! Number three, Emmett would move in with Rose and I, witch he is after Jasper leaves so check! Number four, Edward and I would fall in love and get married… uhhh… not gonna happen. She was right about three out of four. Not bad Alice, not bad, but I haven't seen Edward in seven years, hes probably committed in relationship…unlike me. Anyway, I'm super excited to see Edward, I've talked on the phone with him a lot lately because we have to help plan the wedding…in fact he was supposed to call today about Alices dress, and whose going to pick me up and take me to the hotel.

We leave tonight for the hotel, Emmett and Rose are riding together and Jasper and Alice are riding together…I have no ride, but Alice said she would figure it out. We all took off of work for the weekend of the wedding and the two days after, Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I we spending two more days at the hotel after Alice and Jasper leave for their honeymoon. My work was so hard to get off of. Being a journalist for the Eclipse Gazette is hard work. But its so worth it!

BRINGGG!!!!!

BRINGGG!!!!!

I quickly grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. _Please be Edward… Please be Edward…. PLEASE!_

"Hi. Is this Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." A deep voice asked. _Not Edward._

"Yes." I answerd.

"I'm calling to tell you that I saw you at the club, and, you're a fabulous dancer. My name is Dan Sir Scout and I would love to have you shake your groove thing for me." The man said.

I stayed silent.

"Hello?" The man said.

Still silent.

"Ms?" The man said.

"Edward?" I asked into the phone.

The man burst out laughing and a voice like silk came through the phone.

"Bella! Ha, how'd ya' know it was me?" He asked.

"I was waiting for your call." I blurted.

"oh?" Edward said.

"Not like waiting, like I was excited, I just wanted to know if you got me a ride. Gosh." I babbled.

"Yes I have found a fit chauffer for you and he is waiting outside. Look out your window." He said.

I moved of my bed and moved the curtain covering my window.

"Edward!!" I screamed and hung up the phone when I saw his greek god bod, leaning on his car. I jumped up and ran downstairs and out side, on my way down I pounded on Rose and Jaspers doors and yelled our secret word that meant "I'm way to excited/worried/happy/sad to explain what's going on just follow me!"

"Corn! Corn! Corn!" I yelled on my way down the stairs.

Rose and Jasper burst through their doors and followed me outside. Edward was standing across the yard and I took of in a full sprint toward him, and of course right when I reached him I tripped and he caught me bridal style.

"I missed you!" I said and I shoved my face in his neck and sniffed.

"Missed you more." He said smoldering me with his eyes and holding me tighter.

"You're here." I breathed.

I've only really met Edward once and just had phone conversations over the last seven years, but still I feel like I knew him better then anyone, and he knew me better then anyone.

He smiled and gently put me down but didn't let go, he just pulled me into a hug. I hugged back.

"Edward. Is that you? You aged like….ummm… I dunno seven years." Rose mumbled and hugged him, forcing me to let go. Jasper shook hands with Edward and pulled him into a man hug.

"Where's Em?" Rose asked.

"Sleeping in the car." Edward chuckled talking to Rose but is eyes never leaving mine.

"Jasper hand me your ipod." Rose held out her hand. Jasper slammed his purple ipod in her hand.

"Purple?" I smiled. 

"It was the only color they had left!" Jasper defended.

Edward laughed his-chime-like-laugh.

Rose smiled and put the buds in Emmetts ears, when she thought we weren't looking she ran her hand lovingly through his hair. Then she searched through Jaspers ipod looking for the loudest song.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Jasper, why are they all slow songs?" Rose asked.

"Ali and I were looking at those for our wedding song so shut up." Jasper pouted and walked over to stand by me. Edward also moved closer to me.

"Um… Jazz…heavy metal too?" Rose giggled and pressed play.

We all looked at Emmett and nothing happened but he opened his eyes and whispered

"Hi Rosie…I think I just peed a little."

Jasper and I burst out laughing and Edward yelled

"Not in my volvo!" And he stomped over to Emmett.

By that time I was crying and jasper was holding me up and he was laughing too.

"Lets..hahaha…gooo-oh-oh-haha…inside!" Jasper said then burst out laughing.

Jasper and I stumbled into the house with Edward, Rose, and Emmett close behind.

"Okay…time to make dinner!" Jasper said, then stopped walking and sprinted out the door yelling Tux fitting.

"Guess its just you me and Rosie." Edward said to me.

"Nooo! We have to go get our dresses! Crap! Rosalie! Dresses! ASAP! Noo STASAP!! Sooner Then As Soon As Possible! Come on!" I grabbed my purse and car keys, then dropped my car keys.

"Crap my car is at the shop!" I screamed.

"I can drive you." Edward said from behind me.

"Okay! Lets go!" Rose said as she ran down the stairs.

I ran right behind her and I stumbled into the backseat of Edwards car.

I ran my hand down the stair rail.

_Ouch._

"Damn." I looked at my finger… splinter.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Splinter." I said.

Edward pulled out tweezers and walked toward me.

"What are those for?" I yelped.

Edward sighed then looked at me like I was five years old.

"To clean your eyebrows up a little bit." Edward said.

"Edward." I looked at him sternly.

"To get the splinter out, what did you think?"

"What are you doing? I hate tweezers!" He came closer.

"I'm a relatively strong woman butt when it comes to tweezers.... I don't like them!" I squealed.

"Your weird." He said.

"Your strange"

"You eat way to much cheese."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yesss!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe is not a real answer."

"Yes it is."

"Your annoying me."

"Maybe but you didn't feel anything." He said rubbing soothing circles where my splinter used to be. He had taken it out!

"Your amazing…" I mumbled.

"You are too." He said smiling.

"There you go again." I said.

"What?"

"Are you doing it on purpose?"

"What?"

"Dazzling me."

"What?"

OH CRAP! Had I said that out loud?!?

"Is "What?" the only think you know how to say?" I giggled.

"No, but apparently, I'm dazzling." He smiled brightly.

"You are." I mumbled.

He smiled. He leaned in.

HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!!!!! Maybe Alice was right.

His lips were close to mine.

Then Rosalie came prancing out of the store with our dresses and Edward pulled back almost immediately.

That's when I realized, I love Edward, I always have. But I cant tell him, what if he rejects me? What is he wasn't going to kiss me, he wasn't, what was I thinking?!?

**A/N Review! I need reviews! I know where im going with this now and I'm going to TRY to update more often and im going to write my story better. Edward and Bella will be together! (Next chapter I will tell you how Jasper proposed to Alice)**

**Love you guys! CRAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**____---Alllie**


End file.
